Favor
by speechless97
Summary: I hate favors.  Mostly because you always end up owing someone something, and then one day when you think they've forgotten, they come out with something ridiculous you have to do for them because you 'owe them'.


"Hey Morgan, I need a favor.", I managed to say through clenched teeth. I hate favors. Mostly because you always end up owing someone something, and then one day when you think they've forgotten, they come out with something ridiculous you have to do for them because you 'owe them'. And because I'd always been able to take care of myself, so asking someone for something as meaningless as a stupid favor made me feel weak. Especially if that someone was Derek Morgan, and the specific favor happened to be this pathetic.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and a grin crept over his face. God, I was so screwed. He was probably already coming up with ways I could repay him later. This sucked, like really. But I have to swallow my pride and just ask, or I'm pretty sure my mother is going to have me deported. She could; and I'm pretty sure she would if I didn't go to her birthday gala, and, in her words 'bring a respectable date'.

"Alriiiight, Emily Prentiss needing a favor. What can I do for you Princess?", Morgan said, leaning back in his chair, smiling that bad-boy smile of his. Why am I asking him again? Well, it's not like I have much of a choice. I've been busy, which is code for I forgot, until this morning, so it's not like I had much time to find someone. Unless my mom considers the guy I occasionally sleep with as a 'respectable date'. I guessed not. And how awkward would it be when he shows up at my door clearly for a booty-call and I tell him he's gonna be my date to my mother, the Ambassador's dinner party. Uh, no. That was not happening.

I'd contemplated asking the other BAU guys, but somehow Derek seemed like the best choice. How the hell had I come up with THAT conclusion? I could've asked Rossi, I'm sure he would've done it, but I don't think my mother would appreciate me coming with a man roughly her age. I bet all of her politician friends would recognize him, immediately peg me as a gold-digger and my mother would hate me forever. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, considering what I'm doing right now for her.

"Would you... come to my mother's dinner gala with me tonight?", I just managed to stutter out. God, the smile on his face was killing me. He's going to blackmail me 'till the end of time about this.

I could've asked Hotch, but I wouldn't have. He's my boss, and as much as I would've LOVED to see his expression when I asked him to be my date at one of my mother's fancy parties, it just wasn't gonna happen. And he would've undoubtedly said no, because it's unprofessional, and as much as he'd go to hell and back for our team, this just isn't something completely necessary.

"Ahahh, alright Emily, but you're gonna owe me, you know that right?", he said. I'm pretty sure that smile is permanently plastered on his face. I totally saw that coming too.

I could've asked Reid, but I'm pretty sure that would've been the most awkward moment of his life. I could've pressured him into it, I can rationalize things to no end, but then the evening would have just been weird. And my mother would've had me killed because all her friends would think that her 35 year old daughter was a cougar, and was taking advantage of this poor 20-something boy. I just can't win.

JJ and Garcia weren't even an option either, because I'm pretty sure mother wouldn't appreciate me turning gay for her little party. So this is how I ended up in this situation. No, that's bullshit; I had to stop lying to myself. If it was anything else, Morgan would've been the first one I'd gone to. He's my best friend, and my partner, and he qualified as an acceptable date. Not to mention I bet those old prudes will choke on their scones when I show up with Derek.

"Yeah, yeah... Just go with me?", I said rolling my eyes as he got up and walked over to me.

"I'll pick you up at 8 Princess. Wear something nice.", he said, winking. I punched him in the arm, but gave him a grateful smile. He knew me and my mom weren't on the best terms, but he'd agreed to go and sit through hell with me for a night anyway.

"Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about you owing me, I'm gonna take full advantage of that later.", he added, glancing me up and down and licking his lips as he chuckled.

"I have a gun, you know."

"Don't shoot.", he said, mock grabbing his chest and laughing. And right there is when I realized I'd made the right choice. That he was the only one I wanted there with me, listening to my mom's criticism, sitting through hours of meaningless talk about politics and polite chatter even though everyone coming to the party probably hated each other to hell. But with Derek by my side, I think I'll survive.


End file.
